Enough is Enough !
by Lyncth
Summary: Ini cerita tentang si stupido yang menyerah. Terserah mau ngebayangin ini jadi couple siapa,yang penting saya butuh RESPON kawan-kawan...Hehehe :D Tapi udah di baca aja,ya saya terima kasih banget :D


ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

Sunday morning,November 03,2013

Note :

Seperti sebelumnya,menggunakan kata ganti GUA dan AKU.

Sesuai kebutuhan,lah…

Terserah mau bayangin couple apa,yang penting saya minta maaf kalau ada typo.

Buat Just be friend or more,kayaknya desember baru bisa di post.

Maaf.

Gua udah lama kenal sama itu orang.

Kalau dikalkulasikan udah sekitar 10 tahun mungkin lebih.

Dan sekarang gua duduk di bangku SMA.

Bangga? Jelas gua bangga…masuk SMA itu nggak gampang. Apalagi masuk SMA favorite di lingkungan gua tinggal sekarang.

Dan yah,salah satu alasan gua masuk kesini karena ada dia…si 'teman lama'.

Jadi…apa nama hubungan ini?

Cuma tau nama masing-masing? We more than that.

Friend? May be… yes.

A couple? Oh,c'mon…itu harapan bodohku.

Hahaha,aku juga bingung apa nama hubungan ini?

Faktannya kami teman lama yang sudah lama terpisah dan di bangku SMA we meet again and don't have any conversation bahkan Cuma buat bilang hi or hello. Padahal kelasnya hanya bersebelahan denganku.

Dan apa kau mau tau?

Terserah jika jawaban mu tidak tapi,aku akan beri tahu pada yang ingin tahu.

Aku menyukainya,dan mungkin ini telah berkembang menjadi cinta sepihak. Dan tentunya itu semua di pihak ku.

Ck,anak SMA kelas satu ngomong cinta?

Hahaha,ayo tertawakan aku!

Cinta itu…CUMA OMONG KOSONG.

DASAR NAIF!

Dulu aja ngomong….

cinta itu cuma kacang rebus malam minggu,

cinta itu kebohongan,

cinta itu punya orang tua,

cinta itu munafikun dan

cinta itu CINTA LAURA.

Dan itu semua membuat Cinta laura berkata "wow bengyet dech".

Kata orang… "**_lebih baik di selingkuhi ketimbang mengalami cinta sepihak….setidaknya sebelum di selingkuhi,kau dan dia saling mencintai,kan?"_**

Aku tak tau apa masalah kami sebelumnya dan separah apa,yang jelas kini ia seperti lari dari gua setiap gua ngelihat dia. Dan saat aku tak melihatnya,temanku berkata "hey,he was looking at u!did u see that?"…dan kau tau apa jawaban ku,of course not.

Kau tau permainan kucing-kucingan?

Saling mengawasi dalam diam lalu di saat yang tepat kau mengejarnya.

Sayangnya permainan kami hanya sampai mengawasi dalam diam.

Mengejarnya?

Dulu aku berpikir begitu. Menunggunya sampai dia sedikit menunjukkan respon dan aku akan memberikannya respon juga. Baru setelah itu aku mengejarnya. Bagaimanapun ia bergender lelaki dan sudah sepatutnya ia yang memulai permainan bukan?

Laki-laki adalah pemimpin,itu kodrat mereka.

Aku terus menunggu,menunggu dan menunggu…

Sampai pada titik dimana aku kesal sendiri dan merasa jadi makhluk paling bodoh.

Si STUPIDO….itu aku (._.)

Kucing-kucingan just one of a kind dari segudang game yang ada di dunia.

Dan…that just a game!

GAME!

Cuma permainan…yang bodohnya aku pikir cara bermainnya akan jadi alur hubungan abu-abu kami.

Nyatanya hingga sekarang,dia nggak pernah memberi respon yang berarti dan langsung padaku.

Ini artinya WAKTU YANG UDAH GUA ABISIN BUAT NUNGGUIN DIA ITU CUMA SIA-SIA.

Suatu saat,gua cerita ke pacar gua – bukan dalam artian yang harfiah,ini lebih ke apa yang kalian sebut sebagai close friend – tentang masalah ini.

"kenapa nggak lu aja yang mulai duluan?"teman gua ngomong dengan santainya ke gua waktu kita lagi di kantin. Sarapan pagi di jam 10.

"…."gua Cuma diam. Nggak tau mau ngebalas apa.

"setau gua lu bukan orang yang pemalu buat say hello sama orang lain"dia berkoar lagi. Dan gua juga Cuma bisa diam aja sambil makan roti.

"lu berani nyapa orang yang nggak lu kenal,tapi kenapa dia enggak?"

"itu karena dia dan orang lain punya perbedaan!"

"what is the different? Tell me? What is the different,huh?"

Bedanya gua terlalu gengsi buat nyapa dia. Lagi pula kami sudah lama nggak ketemu…mungkin dia udah lupa sama gua -,-"

"dia pasti ingat sama lu".

w-what?

Dia bilang apa?

Oh Tuhan…apa teman gua bisa baca pikiran orang?

"kenapa?nggak percaya lu apa kata gua?"dia sekarang ngomong sambil ngelihat gua. Tadi dia ngomong kagak ada natep gua.

"iya,nggak percaya gua"…banget.

"gua kasih tau ya…kalau dia nggak ingat sama lu,dia nggak bakal merhatiin elu dari jauh".

"itu yang buat gua nggak percaya,gua nggak pernah lihat dia merhatiin gua".

"ya udah terserah lu aja,kasian gua lihat lu" dan asal lu tau aja…gua juga kasian lihat diri gua sendiri.

Selesai percakapan itu… gua memilih to ignore him.

Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Nggak lama setelah itu gua berusaha buat say hello sama dia gegara kata teman jauh gua "get it before another girl got him"…nggak ngerti?

Iya,iya…gua tau bahasa inggris gua maksa banget. Tapi globalisasi dikit boleh kan?

Teman gua bilang…"dapatin dia sebelum dia di gaet cewek lain".

Dan kata-katanya itu buat gua kayak orang kebakaran janggut,kalau gua punya janggut,tentunya.

Dan malam itu juga,malam di mana teman gua kasih gua wanti-wanti…seabrek ide buat say hello to him mambanjiri otakku yang sebelumnya udah penuh banget sama rutinitas sekolah.

Cara pertama yang aku pilih adalah melakukan 'eye contact'…kalau dia juga ngelihat gua baru deh gua nyengir and 'hai…lama nggak ketemu'. Itu yang pertama.

Yang kedua,berdiri di perbatasan kelasnya dan pas dia lewat depan gua 'sombong banget lu?masa gua udah berdiri disini lu lewatin gitu aja?sapa kek?'.itu yang kedua.

Dan yang ketiga adalah senyum padanya. Senyum menjelaskan segalanya,right?

Dan saat hari eksekusi…

Cara pertama…

Dia menatapku dan saat aku hendak menyapanya…his friend's came and he left me.

Plan A = failed!

Cara kedua… di hari esoknya.

Aku sudah berada di batas kelasnya dan…saat dia datang…

Oh God, nyali gua mati seketika…hilang tak berbekas…

Berakhir dengan gua yang mengabaikannya lewat -3-

Plan B = of course failed!

And the last plan…di hari ketiga usaha gua.

He looking at me, and I smile at him…but…he didn't understand what mean of my smile?

Hell…dia bahkan melihat kebelakang buat mastiin aku senyum buat dia.

Dan gengsi yang dari kemaren aku tahan saat itu juga lepas dan banjir di otak dan hati ku.

Enough is enough!

Aku nggak bisa melakukan ini, I can't and I don't want!

Gua buang muka dengan ekspresi datar sedikit sinis yang selama ini udah nempel di muka gua.

No more miss falling in love again…aku benar-benar mau move on.

All of this were didn't work like what I was expecting…

I told u guys I QUIT FROM THIS GAME!

SHIT!

JERK U BOY,AND SO I!

SHIT!

Hubunganku dengan dia semakin memburuk,kami saling menatap tapi dengan ekspresi datar yang seakan saling menunjukkan rasa tidak senang.

Dia dengan ekspresi datarnya dan aku juga dengan ekspresi datar yang sedikit sinis,mungkin…

Itu berlangsung lama sampai aku capek sendiri dan ….jujur aku benci ini.

Tapi harus aku katakan…

I fall for him AGAIN and I don't know why?

Can't u tell me why?

Pesonanya tidaklah sebesar yang kalian pikirkan,tapi…arghhh!

I HATE IT!

Seriously,I HATE IT!

Ya,ya…aku tau aku BODOH, BEGO dan yah…mempermalukan diri sendiri.

AKU KAYAK KELEDAI YANG KELUAR MASUK LUBANG YANG SAMA.

Ini sama sekali bukan gaya ku…jatuh di nomor dan soal yang sama.

Huh…my friend's told me that I love him!

"he is your first's love! That's why you can't let him go out from your mind!"she said.

I don't know,I don't know about love.

Keinginan buat menyapanya muncul lagi…tapi dengan via SMS.

Dan saat aku mendapat nomornya aku mengirimnya pesan bertukar pesan dengan dia yang menanyai siapa aku yang aku balas dengan identitas palsu –nama yang kugunakan hampir seperti nama laki-laki- lalu dari mana aku mendapat nomornya yang aku balas dengan sok dan bodohnya 'emang penting yah,gua dapat nomor lu dari mana?'.

Dia mengirimkan ku emot bingung dengan kata 'aneh'.

Hahaha…gua emang jadi aneh gegara elu!

Sial!

Gondok gua jadinya -3-"

Malamnya gua cerita ke teman jauh gua tentang sms itu,dan dengan lugunya dia nge-reply pesan gua "PDKT macam apa itu?"

Dan… lu tau apa efek pesan lugunya buat gua?

BOOM!

Gua serasa pengen terjun ke kawah Arizona dan ngubur itu teman hidup-hidup!

Gua benci sama dia!

Gua benci sama dia yang udah nyadarin gua sesuatu hal yang vital banget!

Gua sadar akan betapa PENGECUTNYA gua?

Perasaan gua buat orang 'itu' udah memutar balikan semuanya!

Hal-hal yang gua lakuin dan gua pikirin udah nggak rasional lagi.

Ini bukan gue!

Ada hantu di tubuh gua yang buat gua jadi sePENGECUT dan sePAYAH juga seTOLOL ini!

'gua kagak salah,,,lu aja yang bego mau dihasut sama gua,wkwkwkwk :D'hantu said.

Dan malam itu gua matiin ponsel gua (buat di cas) dan langsung tidur buat tenangin kontroversi otak VS kontroversi hati gua.

Lihat…sangking galaunya….gua kena vickynisasi dan alayologi.

Ckckck….dasar TEENAGER!

Dan….keesokan harinya (tepatnya hari ini) ,gua bangun tanpa mandi, tanpa sikat gigi, dan tanpa cuci muka…gua lari keruang tamu dimana ponsel gua lagi dicas dari kemarin malam.

**_To : my close friend ()_**

**_I quit._**

**_Aku nggak tahan lagi,aku nggak mau kayak gini! I cant take it anymore!_**

**_Gua sadar tingkah gua itu kayak pengecut. Sms itu udah cukup! Dia emang nggak bilang apa-apa tapi aku sadar… aku pengecut!_**

**_Aku nggak mau lagi! _**

Minggu pagi,

Minggu pagi di bulan November,

Pagi ini,

Yah….

I really-really give up!

**_From : my close friend ()_**

**_Loh?_**

**_Emang apa katanya?_**

**_To : my close friend ()_**

**_Nothing,I just….I don't know,_**

**_Aku nggak suka di sms yang aneh-aneh…jadi aku rasa dia juga nggak suka di gituin. Dan aku pikir cara ku itu benar-benar pengecut._**

**_Malu sama diri sendiri dan aku nggak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri!_**

**_Lagi pula aku merasa bersalah banget sama dia gegara smsku yang kayak anak remaja labil yang teror sms sana sini…._**

**_From : ()_**

**_Ya uda,gini aja!_**

**_No matter what,just smile at he will do,just smile. Or just say hi. Or when u meet him,just say how much careless him to u._**

**_Can u?_**

**_()_**

**_Ya,all of them?_**

**_I can:D_**

**_But,this point…_**___**Or when u meet him,just say how much careless him to u.**_

**_What did u mean?_**

**_Daripada ngomong gitu…mending gua abaikan dia._**

**_From : ()_**

**_That's not good,sist!_**

**_Or just say "don't u remember me,huh?'_**

**_()_**

**_What if…dia bilang "I don't"_**

**_But I remember u._**

**_And why did u always go away when I was looking u?_**

**_What the hell?!_**

**_()_**

**_Ckckck…ngenes banget nasib gua._**

**_Kalau kau mau tau,ada tiga hal yang udah berhasil ngacauin emosi gua. Dan dia adalah yang ketiga itu._**

**_Secara pengendalian emosi gua kan tertata dengan lumayan baik._**

**_And then?_**

**_U just ignore him when u was falling down like this?_**

**_Uh,c'mon!_**

**_What would u do then?_**

**_()_**

**_Gua bakal focus lagi sama sekolah._**

**_Nggak ada waktu buat bro-mance kayak gini lagi._**

**_Nggak…nggak ada lagi._**

Intinya…gua kapok sama yang masalah kayak ginian -3-

**_Ok! I got it(y)_**

**_Just forget the boys and focus to our study._**

**_I got it!_**

Dan pada hari ini gua katakan** 'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!'**

Sekian….

Dan…

Terima kasih udah mau baca ini semua…

Dan…

Wasalam…

Reviewnya Kak,Bang...Om,Tante?

hehehe...


End file.
